


Guarded

by quietnight



Series: Inktober 2018 [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: FREE KNUCKLE SANDWICH, Gen, OR ANY DAY, TILL THE END OF THE LINE PUNK, TODAY ONLY, on schoolyard and battlefield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16281161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight





	Guarded

 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160995661@N05/30351973057/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
